How To Be Popular
by Dimpled
Summary: Glinda will answer questions on how to be popular just like her!
1. Chapter 1

**Let's face it. None of us, especially the girls, are as pretty, flirty, or a popular as Glinda is. So, she's decided to help you by answering letters. All you do is ask a question in a PM or review. If you have a character in your story that wants to ask her a question, they may as well. Good luck!**

***I know the rules are like that of ElphieOnEarth's "Ozian Post Office." I have received permission from her to publish this document. **


	2. Where to go in Oz?

**Almost An Actress wrote:**

I'm a huge bookworm, but I also have a social life. A pretty fine one. What I do want though, is to be able to hang out further away from home. Any good places around Oz suitable for mature young teens?

* * *

Dearest Darlingest Almost an Actress,

The places around Oz are great, but none beats the Emerald city! There's Madame Oz's dress shop, and the ever so wonderfullest Cafe! But you simply MUST see the Emerald Castle first. It's so sparkle-fied! Make sure you wear a amazifying outfit, like something pink. Oh! And you can't go without a boyfriend. That's essential. Try to scoop a prince.

Hopes this helps, dearest.

in best regards,

Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands

P.S. If you try to take a picture in front of the Emerald Castle, the doorman gets angry. But don't worry. He's quite short.


	3. What movies to watch?

**ComingAndGoingByBubble wrote:**

What kind of movies do you have in Oz? Anything good? Are there any movies 'popular people' should stay away from?

* * *

Dearest Darlingest ComingAndGoingByBubble,

Your username makes me so proud. My momsie and popsicle say hi.

Why is popular people in quotations? Either you're popular or you're not! But it's ok, no need to be so jealousified...I'm helping you with everything you need to know.

The movies here are a bit different like the ones you have in the United Plates of Americana. The theatre is so beautified, and the movies are almost always shown in black and white. But when they are in color, ALL popular people must go! The movies are usually either about romance or a tragedy. Which doesn't make sense to me, because some people like to be sad and some like to be happy. But it's not up to me. That's just what other people feel like.

Last week they showed a movie called Oz the Great and Powerful. It's so funny, there's a girl named Glinda in it! And she likes bubbles!

...Was that you?

Yours truly,

Glinda of the Upper Uplands

P.S. Good luck on riding in your bubble! It can get a bit soapy.


	4. What hair to have?

**Corliss cat wrote:**

I have a question for Galinda. What type of hair style would you recommend if someone had shoulder length hair?

* * *

Dearest Darlingest Corliss cat,

Hair. Is. The. Most. Important. Part. Of. Being. Popular. Period. Period period period! Everybody needs to have their hair to perfection! Whether you have straight hair, curly hair, wavy hair, or short stubby hair like a quadling, your hairstlye must be perfect!

You can wear your hair any way, I bet you look wonderful in anything! But if all hope fails, you can use the life saving plan made by me.

Flip your hair.

Just take the back of your hand and put it under your hair and flip. You just flip. Or you can toss. Or you can use your whole body.

It's best to do this in front of a prince.

Love,

Glinda of the upper uplands

P.S. I do think wavy hair is best for shoulder length hair


	5. How to ride in a bubble?

**Almost an Actress wrote:**

How does it feel to travel by bubble. All this talk of bubbles has got me thinkin'.

* * *

Dearest Darlingest Almost an Actress,

This does not have anything to do with being populer...er...popular...

But I will answer it because it's a great tool to use when you are popular.

All you do is wave your wand, and a small bubble forms. As you twirl it, the small bubble gets bigger and bigger until it can swallow you up. Then you take off. It's quite fun. It also makes a good cleaning tool.

Your kinds of bubbles are funny...why are they called airplanes? Air is air, and a plain what? Plain air? Do all people not know a bubble when they see one?

Yours totally confusified,

Glinda who rides in a bubble, not air on a plain.


	6. Who to love?

**Scarlet Phlame wrote:**

Is being with the one you love most better than being with the one who's most popular? In other words, should you date someone who's unpopular that you really like or someone who's really popular but you don't like that much? Do you sacrifice your popularity?

* * *

Dearest Darlingest Scarlet Phlame,

I don't hang out with people that aren't popular. Unless you count Elphie (well, I suppose she's the bad kind of popular...everybody knows the "green girl") or Biq, I don't see anybody else. I mean, the whole school knows how wondertastically popularifed I am, but I'm used to it.

If I really loved someone who wasn't popular. I wouldn't lose my popularity. I would just be a teensy bit...er..._less _popular.

But right now, I'm dating a prince, and he's super!

Oh! He just came in the door...

That's weird. Why is he giving those eyes at Elphie? She's isn't even watching him, she's studying!

Love,

Glinda of the Upper Uplands


	7. True love

**Turner child wrote:**

Did you ever find true love after you begin to rule over Oz! If so what is his name and where is he from?

* * *

Dearest Darlingest Turner Child:

What? I'm going to rule Oz? Ooooh, that sounds awesome! A popular person MUST have a true love!

I'm doing fine with Fiyero. But he's kind of...distant and moodified lately. Last night, I went out to dinner and I wore my most fantabulous outfit, but all night he looked and Elphie. She was wearing one of my dresses, and she looked adorable, but I was afraid he was going to drool out all of his food. Ew. Another popular rule: You must be polite.

Love,

Glinda of the Upper Uplands.

P.S. Me and Fiyero FOREVER!


	8. Makeup for eyes?

**nessarosethropp19 wrote:**

What type of makeup should you wear if you have brown eyes?

* * *

Dearest Darlingest nessarosethropp19,

Eyes are a part of beauty. Beauty is a part of attraction. Attraction makes you, you. And you are popular!

I find that it's always perfectifying to have a darker shade of what your eye color is around your eye. It makes them pop. For brown eyes, you should use a dark brown if you are fair-skinned, or a deep color like purple or a black if you have darker skin. You may want to outline your eyes in a brown or black eye pencil.

Hope I helped!

Glinda of the Upper Uplands

P.S. Pink or red lipstick looks good too.


	9. Parties?

**musicgal3 wrote:**

I'm turning 21 in a couple of months' time, and my Mum has just started talking about having a bit of a do. Everyone I know has been planning their 21ST parties since before they turned 18, but I hadn't really thought about it. I'm not sure if I actually want a party, but I don't want to look back later in life and regret not celebrating such a milestone. I don't fancy the idea of anything bigger than a small gathering of a few friends, but we don't have that much in common in terms of music tastes or anything, and it often gets a bit awkward when there's a lull in conversation...usually after we exchange pleasantries and ask what everyone has been up to since we last saw them. How would you recommend I celebrate my Birthday this year?

* * *

Dearest Darlingest musicgal3,

Oooh! A party! I consider myself the bestest party planner in Oz.

You should have lots of music. It doesn't matter what your friends want, it's your birthday! It can be booming loud, so you guys can't hear each other anyway. Oh! and have pink. Lots and lots and lots of pink. And a disco ball! It should sparkle a lot! And a PRINCE! GET. A. PRINCE. Maybe you could put one on your wish list.

Make sure you wear an amazifying outfit. That would be great. And have it be pink. On second thought, the disco ball should be pink. And the music should be by Pink (P!nk)

And...and...

Am I invited?

Love,

Glinda of the Upper Uplands.

P.S. For more of Glinda's Amazifying Parties, and to hire Glinda's fantabulous party planner crew, just dial 555-0756. We'll be there in a shoe click!


	10. Popular in Society

**Firefly wrote:**

Hello! So, um, I haven't really had a lot of experience with boys because I'm adopted and my mother is a G- er, is way overprotective. How do I go about talking to one? Also, just out of curiosity, how popular do you think a princess should be?

* * *

Dearest Darlingest Firefly,

The best way to attract a boy is to be popular! Have you been viewing the past letters? All you do is flip your hair and bat your lashes. And the next time there's a dance, dance with him.

Princesses are the most popular of all popular! If you're not exactly a well-known princess, crown yourself princess of something and show it off. For instance, I'm the princess of pink!

Sincerely,

Princess Glinda of the Upper Uplands


	11. Eye makeup?

**Turner Child wrote:**

What do you do if your skin is red and white and you get picked on for it? What make up do you recommend how do you do your eye makeup?

* * *

Dearest Darlingest Turner Child,

Red and White skin may be considered blotchy. One may want to clean his or her face everyday, and find a good facial moisturizer to put on. After this, your face should be a lot cleaner after a week or so. Light green or a nice blue eye shadow should go well after a while, as well as some mascara. Hope I helped!

Forever sweetly,

Glinda of the Upper Uplands


	12. How to dress?

**JCbolt wrote:**

Galinda-  
Let's just say that a certain Winkie prince was actually in love with a certain green girl, not in love with a certain blonde girl. Hypothetically, of course. But… if this was true, how do you think that blonde girl would take it? Oh, by the way, I also need to know how to dress… um… "girlier." Apparently, the bomber jacket, slightly messy hair, and riding boots make me seem intimidating to some people. TEACH ME YOUR WAYS, OH GREAT ONE.  
-JC, the one who is really, really weird.

* * *

Dearest Darlingest JCbolt,

If a prince fell in love with a green girl, that would be great. I have a good friend who's green. But if he was dating the blonde girl first, the blonde should run after him, strangle him, and beat him to a pulp...but then make him better so he can model tight white pants. :) But in all honesty, the blonde girl deserves a simply popularified life, righties?

Why? Do you know someone with this problem?

Dressing Girlier is easy. It depends on how willing you are to go. Trade a bomber jacket for a comfy, slightly tight sweatshirt or jacket of a popular brand. Messy hair can be groomed and flipped. Riding boots can stay, actually. Or wear flip flops.

Love,

Glinda of the Upper Uplands

P.S. You're not weird. Look at Biq. He's REALLY weird (and creepified!)


	13. Rules for popularity?

**Scarlet Phlame wrote:**

When you're popular, do you have "rules" of sorts? Such as, you can only wear this on a Monday or a pink sweater on a Friday? If you break these "rules", then what happens?

* * *

Dearest Scarlet Phlame,

1. Date a prince

2. wear pink

3. Be nice to outcats

4. Stay away from munchkins

*FAIL TO FOLLOW THESE RESULT IN CERTAIN UPPER UPLAND DEATH!

love,

Glinda


	14. Good Fiyero?

**Eric Thatcher Official wrote:**

Glinda,  
I'm curious: What does Fiyero look like? Does he have big blue eyes and curly brown hair? I mean, that's what I look like, so I'm wondering if I'd make a good Fiyero... Oh! And say hi to Elphie for me!  
Yours truely swankifiyed,  
Eric

* * *

Dearest Darlingest Eric,

Yes, I'm sure you'd make a wonderful Fiyero. Just make sure you dress in tight white pants and absolutely beautifying prince clothes.

Wait...you are a prince, aren't you?

Elphie's here. Here, I'll let her write her own words:

_Hi, Eric. It's Elphaba. I don't know who you are, and I'm kind of creeped out that you know my nickname. And why do you have such resemblance to Fiyero? Are you his cousin? _

_Utterly confused,_

_Elphaba Thropp of munchkinland._

_**Love,**_

_**Glinda and Elphaba**_


End file.
